The invention relates to a device for monitoring traffic with a measuring device for measuring a traffic state of a vehicle.
The traffic state of the vehicle may be the speed of the vehicle. The measuring device may, however, also be adapted to measure the tyre profile or some other measurable traffic-related state of the vehicle.
Conventional devices for traffic monitoring include a photographic camera, which photographically documents violations of traffic regulations. Such photographic documents which show the monitored vehicle and the measuring data reflected into the picture and imaged thereon can be used in court trial. Usually, such documents are acknowledged by the court as evidence. There are, however, also portable hand-held devices for mobile measurement of the speed of a vehicle, such hand-held devices usually operating with a laser speed measuring device. Such hand-held devices display a measured value but do not provide photographic documentation. Then, in a court proceedings, the traffic officer has to be heard as a witness. Such hearing of a witness presents problems. Sometimes, the court trial takes place months after the event. Since then, the office is likely to have made hundreds of measurements. In general, he cannot swear that he still has exact recollection of details of the measuring procedure.
It is an object of the invention to improve the ability of a device for monitoring traffic to provide acceptable evidence of traffic violations.
This is achieved by a device for monitoring traffic with a measuring device for measuring a traffic state of a vehicle, wherein said device includes pick-up means for picking up language, and means for recording such picked-up language.
This permits the officer to verbally input information about the detailed circumstances of the measuring procedure. Such circumstances may include the time and location of the measurement, the measured value but also the color of the vehicle measured, street or traffic conditions etc. On the basis of these language recordings, the officer is able to confirm the circumstances of his measurement with greater reliability during a court trial.